


First

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Virgin Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Spoilers for season 2. Din's first time with reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post that said Din is definitely a virgin because of how he responds to touch and I felt like writing something cute so I went with it. Am not 100% sold on Din being a virgin but him being very vocal in bed is the hill I will die on.

It had a few weeks since you had said goodbye to Grogu. Din had busied himself with bounties and avoiding Bo Katan. You had been silently by his side every moment, figuring he would talk to you eventually. Din wasn't the best at expressing himself sometimes but he also wasn't great at keeping his emotions in. You supposed that if you had spent most of your life hidden from the world you wouldn't have to worry about your emotional outbursts upsetting anyone.  
You found it funny that after a particularly rough hunt, it was your emotional dam the was threatening to break. As soon as Din landed the ship in a rural part of a back water planet you told him you were going for a walk. Finding a fallen tree not too far from the ship you dropped down on it and took stock of your emotions. Sadness, anger, relief all vied for dominance inside you. You were relieved that Grogu was safe but you missed him so much. It wasn't fair that Din had to give him up. Especially after breaking his creed for him. Nope, let's not jump on that particular train of thought.  
In the couple of weeks before Grogu left there had been a shift in your relationship with Din. You had become closer, emotionally and physically. He had opened up about how he felt about what Bo Katan had said about his Creed. When Grogu was taken, he slept next to you allowing you to cuddle into him for comfort. When he had taken his helmet off, his eyes had met yours and they seemed to be brimming with questions. Your head spun with possibilities. All those simple things that help the natural progression of a relationship, like kissing, that had been locked away suddenly seemed possible.  
"Can I sit with you?" Din asked. You'd been so lost in your thoughts you hadn't even heard him approach you. Or maybe it was all his ability to move almost silently when he wanted. Wanting to keep your composure you didn't even look at him.  
"Sure." you answered quietly. You could feel his presence behind you but he didn't move to sit for a long while. Eventually, you caught the glint of Baskar out the corner of your eye. That wasn't unusual in itself you regularly found yourself blinking the spots out of your eyes when the sun bounced off of his armour. Turning slight you were met with a sight that was definitely unusual. Din's helmet was on the log next to you. Before you could fully process the implication Din sat down on the log next to you with a sigh. His hand was running through his hair smoothing it down.  
Maker he was handsome. His skin was beautifully tanned. His dark hair beginning to curl softly at the ends. His eyes were the deepest brown. His facial hair complimented his strong jaw and his gorgeous lips. If you weren't already completely obsessed with the man, the sight of him would have tipped you over the edge. He offered you an awkward smile and looked away, seemingly uncomfortable under your gaze. "Am sorry. This.."you gesture to his helmet abandoned on the log "..is going to take some time to get used to."  
"It's ok. For me too. I just felt like you wanted to talk to me and I figured...but I can put it back on if you like?" He said said snatching the helmet up. "No!" you snapped at him grabbing his hands. "I mean..it's nice to see you." Apparently you sucked at expressing yourself sometimes too. Lowering his hands until he places the helmet on his lap you moved closer. Slowly, giving him plenty of time to move or stop you, you raised your hand to touch his cheek. The choked gasp he made as your palm touched his cheek would live in your head for the rest of your life. Your thumb was resting at the edge of his lips so you extended it to run it along them. Another gasp, this one melted into a moan. His eyes were closed as he leaned into your touch. He brought his gloved hand up cover yours, his eyes fluttered open to meet yours before he pressed his forehead against yours. His smile was breathtaking as you laced your fingers together.  
"Can I kiss you?" you asked hopefully.  
"Please." he breathed almost against you lips. Closing the gap you pressed you lips to his. He stiffened at first but soon relaxed. Timid, chaste kisses soon became longer open mouthed kisses. When you thought he'd be comfortable enough you gently licked at his lips. The moan out of him was unholy.  
You had always wondered how he was adept at so many different weapons and spoke so many languages. Apparently it was because Din was a very quick study. Soon he was drawing moans out of you with the way he slid his tongue against yours. It seemed like only minutes since you first touched him but you were so consumed with your need for each other things were moving fast. Desperately trying to get even closer to each other, you pulled at him, he put his arms around you waist and pulled you into his lap. Knocking his helmet to the ground in the process. You moaned his name as his hard length pressed into your clothed core. He moaned and cursed beneath you. "Kriff. Am sorry..I.." he muttered into you neck as he panted breathlessly. It took you a second to realise why he was apologising. "It's ok. It happens." you soothed him as you ran your fingers through his hair. "It was just too much. I've never..." he began. Damn, you were an idiot. It wasn't just his face that hadn't been touched by anyone. "Din, are you...are you a virgin?" you asked trying to keep your tone as even as possible. You weren't judging him at all. In fact it was a little hot to you but you figured he might be embarrassed. The way his cheeks flushed you guessed you were right. "Since I couldn't take the helmet off, it didn't feel right...I've never met anyone that...it's not that I didn't want to.." he stumbled through an explanation. "It's ok. You don't need to explain yourself. If you wanted maybe we could..." you surpressed at giggle at how fast Din was suddenly on his feet carrying you to the ship. He almost forgot his helmet before turning back and lowering you to pick it up.  
Once he closed the ramp his lips found yours again. You were still wrapped around his waist like he was reluctant to let you go. Literally pushing him away you turned your attention to try to remove his armour. When you found you weren't as fast at it as you'd hoped you jumped down and asked him to do it. He began discarding pieces as you stripped down to your underwear. As you pulled your shirt over your head you noticed the steady thunk of armour being removed stopped. "I already thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd even seen. I just wasn't expecting every inch of you to be as beautiful." he gaped at you. You'd had many people say your were beautiful before this was the first time you had actually felt it. Once he has stripped down to his underwear you lead Din to your room. You still missed the Crest but you were extremely grateful that the new ship had actual beds. Din trailed behind you looking suddenly unsure.  
"Are you ok?" concern filled your voice.  
"Yeah, am just not sure what to..I want it to be good for you." he said honestly.  
Smiling you maneuvered him to the edge of the bed and pushed him to lay down. "You always make me feel good Din. You...are good for me." you suddenly felt the need to let him know that this wasn't just physical to you. In all honesty, you loved him, you had for a while now but you didn't want to ruin the moment by potentially freaking him out. This was enough for now. "I just want you to feel good." you added, lowering yourself between his legs. His underwear was damp with his release from before as you pulled it down. There was still some come gathered at his tip. You didn't want to over stimulate him but Maker did you want to taste him. You gently ran your tongue along his soft length before taking him in your mouth to taste him. It was that moment you thought you had made a terrible mistake. That the man below you may actually be responsible for your death. Simultaneously, Din made another incredibly indecent sound, his head pressing back into the pillow, hips pushing into you, one hand gripped the sheets below him as the other gripped your hair as he twitched against your tongue. You underwear was soaked, your pussy throbbed and clenched around nothing. You made a mental note to research if people can be turned on to death. Fuelled be his responsiveness you began to suck on his head, working the rest as he got harder...and a lot bigger. He was so thick and long. The fact that he had hidden this away for all this time was proof that the universe was a cruel place.  
Tearing yourself away from his, quiet frankly beautiful, cock you crawled up over the panting mess of a Mandalorian to kiss him. As soon as you were in reach Din began to run his hands all over your body. He was getting bolder with kissing too as his lips traveled down your neck. "Is this ok?" He asked against your shoulder. "Perfect." you sighed causing a grin to form against your skin. Once he moved down to the swell of your breasts you removed your bra. He quickly rolled the two of you until you were on you back allowing him to explore your newly bare flesh. He began to cup and massage your breasts in his strong but surprisingly soft hands before moving on to you nipples. He flicked his thumbs over them as they hardened then took each in his mouth in turn. Rolling and flicking his tongue over them and sucking lightly. If this was the first time he did this you held out no hope surviving a relationship with this man once he was more experienced. Kriff you were going to explode if you didn't get some relief soon. "Din I need you." was all you could manage. Pulling him up to you got him to lay next to you. You pulled your underwear off and wrapped one leg around his waist. "We'll go slow, ok? Tell me what feels good." you reassured him. "So far? Everything." he gave you a dopey grin. You lived for the moments when you got to see this Din. Not the flawless Baskar clad warrior. The man underneath, the idiot in a tin can who nearly roasted a bunch of Jawas for mocking his accent or who let himself get eaten by a Krayt Dragon . It was a side he was more free with around you lately.  
Kissing him, you pulled his body closer, reaching between you and lining him up with your entrance. Lowering your hips you let him slowly slip inside. Considering how important being Mandalorian was to Din you hadn't heard one word of Mando'a pass his lips. Until now. A slew of words you didn't recognise tumbled from his lips along with more lewd moans. Once you had sunk down on him completely, you stilled, giving him a moment to get used to you and taking a moment to enjoy how full of him you were.  
Din raised his head from where it had been braced against your shoulder. "You feel so damn good. So wet and warm. Not like when I..." he stopped as if he'd said too much.  
"Like when you...?" you teased. "Did you ever think of me?"  
The blush that rose on his cheeks answered for him. Learning down to his ear you whispered "When I touch myself, I always think of you." Pulling away you bit his earlobe, earning yourself more delicious noises. "Really? W-what d-did you think about?" He stuttered as you pulled yourself off him a little.  
"This." you told him as you began to move up and down. Groaning he gripped your waist following your movements with his hand. You moved your hips in shallow circles, the tip of his dick repeatedly hitting your spot felt amazing. You told him that. "I've always wanted to make you feel good. Ever since I met you. Teach me what you want. I want to make you feel good every damn day from now on."  
If his voice wasn't sexy enough already, the rough edge it now have from panting and moaning was insane. The fact that he was asking you to teach him how to make you feel good, you were so close to coming. "Here." taking his hand you slid it between you, guiding his fingers you showed him how to touch you. Between his fingers circling your clit, you riding his thick cock and his noises in your ear you came hard within minutes. A strangled cry came from his throat as your pussy convulsed around him. "Din!" you screamed trembling against him. Finally releasing all that built up tension had wrecked you. "Kriff. You feel incredible." Din murmured as he kissed you everywhere his lips could reach. Din pulled your boneless form into his and rolled you underneath him. As you kissed you rolled your hips up into his. Din started meeting your hips with some tentative thrusts of his own. You smiled against his lips.  
As his confidence grew he started thrusting harder, wrapping you legs around his waist you pulled him in deeper. You fell into a rhythm. Just like during a fight, you were aware of even the smallest of movements from each other. You knew exactly where and how to move to compliment each other. Every thrust, every touch, every sound from him was perfect. His head was pressed into your neck, he periodically left kisses there in between whispering praises and promises in you ear. 'So perfect.' 'Made for me.' 'I'll never let you go.'  
Before you even realise it the words left your lips. "I love you." Din froze, raising his head to look into your eyes. "You..?" Tears brimmed in his eyes "Say it again. Please?"  
"I love you." you gasped as he began to move inside you again.  
"Again." he laced his fingers with yours pinning one hand above your head. His free hand gripped the back of you knee, pulling your leg up higher so he could thrust deeper.  
"I love you Din." you moaned as thrust faster.  
His lips ghosted yours, "Aga..." the word was lost as came. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Once he finished filling you with his come he kissed you deeply. "I love you too."  
He stayed inside you for a little while while you kissed. Finally pulling out he lay his head on your chest as you played with his hair.  
"Din?" he hummed in response. "You know how I said you taking your helmet off would take some time to get used to? Well am think am used to it now. You should definitely take it off more often"  
He laughed. "Oh yeah?" Tilting his head up he found your lips. "Yeah." you smiled kissing him.


End file.
